mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Espio the Chameleon
|voiceactor = Bill Corkery (2004), David Wills (2005-2010), Troy Baker (2010-present) |personality = funny (Sometimes), serious, kind, caring. |alias = Chameleon (used once by Silver) |appearance = Current: White gloves, topped with triangular violet pads that are trimmed in white, Separate black glove cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment, overlaid by a tongue with gray compartments, Violet shoes intact by black straps with black accents and rubber soles, Separate black ankle cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment. Formerly: White gloves,Green shoes with black toes and yellow cuffs, each with two black belts securing them' |affiliation = The Chaotix |likes = Peace and Quiet, Researching, Target practice, Training ninjutsu, Self discipline, Freedom, Speed, Apples, Danger, Independence, Silver the hedgehog, The Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector the crocodile, Charmy, Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Justice |dislikes = Dr. Eggman, People going back on their word, Charmy for extended periods of time, Crooked dealings, Games |powers = Super Speed, Camouflage, Stealth, Skilled ninja, Ninjutsu expert, Ninja weapon expert, Great acrobatic skills and reflexes, Espionage, Hand-To-Hand combat skills, Limited computer hacking, Extendable and powerful touge, Master of scaling surfaces, Experienced detective and data collector, Grinding, Keen Mind, Powerful and destructive charges with horn, Harnessing Chaos Energy, Hyper Mode initiation, Chaotix Recital (requires Vector and Charmy), Chroma Camo, Homing Attack, Jump Dash, Leaf Swirl, Rocket Accel (requires Vector and Charmy), Shuriken Throw, Spin Attack, Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Triangle Jump, Whirl, Whirl Attack, Whirl Dash}} Espio the Chameleon|エスピオ・ザ・カメレオン|Esupio za Kamereon}} is a fictional, anthropomorphic chameleon from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Espio is an expert ninja and a part of the Chaotix Detective Agency. There, he works together with Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee to solve whatever cases they are given, where he puts his skills to good use. While initially a hothead when introduced, Espio has since become a calm, serious and disciplined person whose wariness and soulful character makes him a vital member of his team and balances out the goofiness of his friends. Espio appeared with Team Chaotix in the anime Sonic X. Along with Vector and Charmy, Espio played a minor role in season 2, only appearing in Episode 39 to help find Cream when Chaotix was hired by Vanilla, Cream's mother (though in the end, it is Sonic who unites the two). In this episode Espio along with Vector and Charmy broke the proverbial fourth-wall by introducing themselves to the audience (Charmy mostly since he begged for more time to introduce himself). They play a larger role in Season 3, first appearing to bring Chris supplies from his parents. The second time Espio appears, he reluctantly helps Vector and Charmy help Tails get Cosmo, a girl he likes, to like him back, and after that appears with the others to help fight the Metarex. Espio states in his first appearance that he is the brains behind the Chaotix (to which Charmy claims that he's "Super Full of Himself"), when in the Sonic Heroes instruction manual, Vector is stated to be the brains. In the anime he is sometimes seen as a comic relief character as he has been hit (unintentionally) by Amy's hammer, woken up by Vector when he had pepper poured on him and was discovered in a humiliating way shortly before being clobbered. ''Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) In the ''Sonic the Hedgehog comics, Espio is a bonafide hothead, which causes his friend Charmy to constantly remind him of his manners. It can be noted that this appearance has green eyes instead of golden ones. This incarnation of the character differs significantly from the Espio portrayed in the games and Sonic X. ''Sonic the Comic'' In Sonic the Comic, Espio is a member of the Chaotix Crew and a native of the Special Zone. He is a friendly (or sometimes not so friendly) rival to Mighty and has an extremely short temper. The two of them will end up clashing and arguing who's the best on almost any subject, to the extent of demanding a defeated enemy says which of them had punched him the hardest.''Sonic the Comic'' #121, "On the Run, Part 1" This incarnation of the character differs significantly from the Espio portrayed in the games and Sonic X. Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic Characters